deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gollum VS Dobby
Gollum VS Dobby is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Gollum from Lord Of The Rings and Dobby from Harry Potter. This page was created by Timpack and is his seventeenth written Death Battle. The next battle is Gaston VS Hans while the previous one was Donkey VS Sid 'Description' Lord Of The Rings VS Harry Potter! They may not look like it but these small creatures definitely know how to take care of themselves. Will Gollums ferocity and madness be enough to take down Dobby The House Elf and his magic? 'Intro' Boomstick: When ones world is filled with great warriors, magnificent magical creatures and people being able to use magic to solve almost any problem, one can often be looked down upon if you don’t fit the criteria of what people expect a powerful combatant to be like. ''' Wiz: Todays combatants aren’t exactly the most powerful of their respective universes but the most underestimated they most surely are because of them either being deformed, a part of a species used as servants, or simply not seeming like such a big threat in the long run. '''Boomstick: Like Gollum, The Hobbit Corrupted by The Ring of Power Wiz: and Dobby, The former House-Elf of The Malfoy Family Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. 'Gollum' Wiz: Deep inside the misty mountains of Middle-Earth, there is a place called Goblin-Town. It was inhabited by legions of Goblins of the worst kind. Something truly evil however had made its home far below Goblin Town that made its inhabitants look like ants in comparison. The One Ring, forged by the dark lord Sauron, was residing right under their feet in the possession of the most unlikely of creatures. Boomstick: That creature was a Hobbit by the name of Smeagol or like he is better known as today; Gollum. Everyone’s favorite delusional little lunatic and the character who made Andy Serkis a god within the motion capture industry. Wiz: Before he became corrupt by the ring of power though, Gollum had a different life. As Sméagol of the River Folk, the soon-to-be ring bearer lived a relatively peaceful life together with his cousin Deagol. That all changed when the two of them found the ring and after a violent fight between the two; Sméagol strangled Deagol to his death and took the ring for his own. Boomstick: That happened rather quickly. Guess Sméagol must have a screw loose even before he got the ring. It took 3 movies and close proximity to Mordor for Frodo to succumb fully to the rings influence. Wiz: After escaping to the misty mountains to protect his “precious” from those who would take it from him, the Sméagol persona started to slowly diminish within the Hobbits mind as it was replaced by a new persona; Gollum. His love for the ring caused him to forget his original name and many years later when a Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins got hold of the ring after it left Gollum; this obsession led him to leave his cave in the mountains to get back what was rightfully his by any means necessary. Boomstick: By any means necessary can be defined as killing anyone that stands in his way between him and the precious. His most preferable method of taking out his opponents is the same way he used to killed Deagol; strangling them to death. The midget might not look strong enough to strangle someone to death but since he has shown himself powerful enough to fight both Frodo and Sam at the same time; I’m not going to get close enough to him so that he can try and prove me wrong. Wiz: You forgot to mention that Gollum other most reliable way of hurting his opponents is using his sharp teeth to bite them as hard as he can and pierce through their skin. Boomstick: Yikes! Remind me never to piss this 589 year old half-naked midget off. I don’t want to know where those teeth have been….…………….. I am not joking. According to Tolkien, the ring prolonged the Hobbits life span tremendously. Kind of explains how he has managed to achieve things no other Hobbits have which includes Frodo and Sam. Wiz: It definitely does explain a lot. When one takes into account his age and all those years he spent alone in the misty mountains, Gollum has a lot of experience under his belt. During those years, His eye-sight became so used to the darkness around him that he started to see much better in dark places than in the light of day. He also learned to become so stealthy that he managed to sneak into Mordor and escape his captivity among the elves of Mirkwood. Boomstick: Other skills he has perfected throughout the years are being able to climb any rocky surface without any problems at all like steep cliffs for example and run extremely fast by using both his hands and feet. These skills came very much in handy when Gollum’s first found the secret entrance into Mordor and encountered Shelob for the first time. That he managed to survive the encounter with the huge spider monster while many others haven’t speaks volumes of the Hobbits craftiness. Wiz: Gollum is indeed very crafty. While he might act like a crazy person most of the time, he is far from being stupid. He managed to create a rift between Frodo and Sam and then had the former send the latter away therefore giving Gollum the perfect opportunity to lead Frodo right into Shelobs lair to be eaten. The plan failed in the end but it almost succeeded to Gollums credit. He has also managed to find a safe way though the Dead Marshes and even found Frodo when he was invisible by tracking his footprints. He is definitely smarter than you Boomstick. Boomstick: I resent that statement Wiz. Even if I agreed Gollum was smarter than me, I am way tougher than Hobbit. Wiz: Can you survive a fall of a large cliff and survive? Gollum did and I highly doubt you could do the same thing without breaking all the bones in your body. Boomstick: At least I have a couple of trusty firearms as well as not having a split personality. I would like to see him top that! Wiz: His split personality is indeed Gollums greatest disadvantage. His two personalities inside his head often clash with each other even if the Sméagol persona is the more submissive of the two. When he starts to talk to himself, this gives his opponents a perfect opportunity to take him out or listen in on what he is planning. It might make for some good entertainment but it is not very good for it to happen in the middle of a fight to the death. Boomstick: Also while the little lunatic is very clever, he was beaten by Bilbo in a game of riddles once making it rather obvious that he can be outsmarted. Neither is he the most powerful being in Middle-Earth. This is even more obvious when you compare him to the likes of Gandalf and Aragorn. Wiz: However with all these things taken into consideration, there is one thing both Sméagol and Gollum agree upon; their love for the ring and that they would do anything to get their hands on it again. Gollum: They cursed us. Murderer they called us. They cursed us, and drove us away. And we wept, Precious, we wept to be so alone. And we only wish to catch fish so juicy sweet. And we forgot the taste of bread... the sound of trees... the softness of the wind. We even forgot our own name. My Precious. 'Dobby' Wiz: Throughout the wizarding world of Harry Potter, there exist a variety of magical creatures. Some of them are feared while others are just misunderstood due the wizarding community’s lack of knowledge about them. One of the most commonly known magical creatures is the House-Elfs. For what reason you ask? That’s a bit more complicated to explain for a couple of reasons. Boomstick: No reason to sugarcoat it Wiz. They are basically the slaves of the wizarding world. ''' Wiz: “Slaves” is a bit too extreme of a word to describe the House-Elfs situation. They actually enjoy working for the most part and are extremely loyal to the wizards they serve. While they are treated badly by certain wizard families, several of them also appreciates all the hard work the House-Elfs puts into their tasks. '''Boomstick: Unfortunately for the House-Elf serving the Malfoy family, his situation was the former as he was punished regularly for every single thing he did wrong in their eyes. He was most certainly treated as their slave but luckily for this House-Elf; he grew a backbone and went behind his master’s back to warn a certain celebrity with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. This House-Elfs name was Dobby. Wiz: This was the starting point which eventually led to Dobbys freedom from the Malfoys and becoming one of Harry Potters most trusted ally’s in the fight against the dark forces of the wizarding world. Boomstick: The little guy certainly has enough tricks up his sleeves to make it quite difficult for anyone who would dare hurt Harry. With the snap of a finger, Dobby can release powerful blasts of magic at other far more experiences magic users. Lucius Malfoy certainly learned this the hard way when he tried to kill Harry with the killing curse only to get sent flying backwards through the air curtsey of Dobby. Getting owned by a House-Elf was probably the most embarrassing point of the mans career. Wiz: Dobby also know the Hover Charm, which allows the House-Elf to levitate objects, as well as magic tampering spells that allows him to affect magical objects like a bludger and the barrier that leads to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. The House-Elf can even disarm a witch or wizard of their wands with just the snap of a finger. This all however all pales in comparison to his most useful technique; Apparition. Boomstick: Apparition is basically this worlds version of teleportation as well as a House-Elfs most famous skill. They can teleport wherever they want with, you guessed it, just a snap of their fingers. They can even apparate into places where their wizard masters can’t apparate like Hogwartz. This naturally all applies to Dobby as well. ''' Wiz: All these skills have served Dobby well throughout the years as he has helped Harry and his friends with many different tasks. He was the one that found the Room of Requirement on Harry orders to find a place where Dumbledores Army could train and then later risked his own life to warn the group when Umbridge and her goons was about to attack them. The next year after being given the task of spying on Draco Malfoy, he took the task so seriously that he refused to fall asleep at all until his mission was complete. The House-Elfs loyalty is very impressive indeed. '''Boomstick: Maybe a little too loyal if you ask me. The elf punishes himself repeatedly when he thinks he has displeased his friends or failed in his mission. I feel bad for anyone who gives Potter the stink eye on Dobbys watch. Wiz: Kreacher, a fellow House-Elf, certainly got a full taste of Dobbys fury when he badmouthed Harry. This resulted in Dobby attacking him and knocking several of his teeth out during their struggle in the process. I think I am starting to see what you are getting at Boomstick. Boomstick: Even with this good resume under his belt though, the elf has some serious flaws other than being too loyal in certain situations. Dobby does not always think everything through when he comes up with a plan for example. The bludger he enchanted to hurt Harry to the point that he would be sent away from Hogwartz almost killed the kid instead because of this flaw. Wiz: He is also a bit naïve as he was tricked into giving Harry Gillyweed so that he could pass the second task of the Triwizard Tournament by Barty Crouch Jr. His greatest weakness however reared its head during the House-Elfs final momen………… Are you crying Boomstick? Boomstick: Shut up Wiz. Dobby went down like a man taking a knife to the stomach to save his friends. I might be a smartass but even I can get emotional seeing such a noble sacrifice. Rest in Peace Dobby, Rest in Peace. Wiz: You learn something new every day I suppose. Getting back on topic however, Dobbys sacrifice was noble indeed but it also proves that House-Elfs aren’t very durable creatures if all it took was a knife to take Dobby down. That he managed to apparate a large group of people while having that knife stuck in his stomach is very impressive though. Boomstick: Doesn’t surprise me in the slightest since this little guy is becoming more and more awesome by the minute. It is as if he is much more skilled than the common wizard. Wiz: You couldn’t have said it any better Boomstick because when one compares the wizards and witches to House-Elfs; The House-Elfs are in theory much more powerful. They can use magic without using wands after all which is something very hard for normal wizards and witches to learn. Also like we said before, House-Elfs can apparate into places which is impregnable for most of the wizarding community. Boomstick: For a little guy, Dobby is definitely one Elf you don’t want to mess with especially if you’re a Death Eater out to kill Harry Potter. Dobby: You shall not harm Harry Potter! 'Intermission' Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'Death Battle!' Emyn Muil: As the sun disappeared in the distance and the moon rose into the sky above rocky landscape of Emyn Muil, the glow of two campfires could be seen in the darkness of the large stone maze. The glow of the flames disappeared eventually as the fires died out leaving both areas in complete darkness. For a normal person, it would have been impossible to navigate the mazelike landscape that was Emyn Muil to reach the locations of the campfires under the darkness of the night. The creature that was climbing down the steep cliffside towards one of the campsites however didn’t have this problem at all. ???: The thieves! The thieves! The filthy little thieves! Where is it? Where isss it? They stole it from us. My preciousss………… The small thing creature that was talking to himself in a raspy voice was the creature known as Gollum; someone who would do anything to reclaim what was rightfully his. The precious would soon be in his grasp once again and the two fat hobbits who was keeping it from him would be dead. Gollum laughed maliciously as he approached the sleeping forms beneath him. The old Hobbit however had failed to notice something in his excitement to get his precious back. The forms beneath him were far larger than a Hobbit and there were 3 of them instead of two. The two hobbits he was after were sleeping soundly at the other campsite several meters away. Gollum was at the wrong place and he wasn’t even aware of it as he reached out one of his hands towards the nearest of the asleep human teenagers on the ground who had lightning bolt scar on his forehead. As he was about to snap the persons neck, something slammed hard into Gollum sending him flying through the air away from the campsite screeching as loudly as he could in surprise. Gollum fortunately managed to grab onto the nearest rocky structure as he was about to descend rapidly towards the ground at a high pace. Narrowing his eye in anger, Gollum looked down below to find the one that had denied him his chance of finally reclaim the precious. His eyes widened in surprise as he locked eyes with the culprit. Below him was a small ugly looking elf that didn’t look like he had the strength to hurt anyone in the slightest. Gollum was perplexed by what he was seeing. That perplexment ended rather quickly as the elf snapped his finger and released a blast of magic at him. Being ready for the attack this time, Gollum jumped and grabbed onto another cliff wall as the blast of magic obliterated the one head been grabbing onto before. Dobby, the House-Elf, however was far from finished as he generated another blast of magic. Dobby: You shall not harm Harry Potter and his friends as long as Dobby is around to protect Harry Potter. The second blast missed its target once again as Gollum jumped down to the ground to avoid it. He then turned around to face Dobby with a malicious grin on his face. Gollum: Filthy little elf! You dare keep us from the precious? We shall punish little elf and use you as bait for the fishes! Dobby didn’t know what kind of creature was standing in front of him or why it had tried to kill Harry Potter. Neither did he know where he currently was at the moment. All he knew was that he had been following Potter and his friends when the trio had been attacked by a group of death eaters and been forced to apparate to escape. The elf had followed after them to this strange place and watched the trio from afar until this thing had tried to harm Harry Potter. The House-Elf did know one thing though; anyone that tried to attack Harry Potter under his watch were to be severely punished. Dobby: Dobby is used to death threats. He used to get them several times a day. Dobby however is a free elf and will now prevent you from harming anyone else on this night. Getting tired of hearing the elfs voice, Gollum picked up a rock and charged towards him ready to smash Dobby to a bloody pulp with it. Gollum: We have never tasted elf before but there is a first thing for everything. First lunch and then taking back my birthday present…… FIGHT! The former ring-bearer let out a loud angry screech as he lunged at Dobby but the House-Elf simply apparated away just as Gollum was about smash his head with the rock. Gollum was for a moment taken aback by this new development and was therefore unable to avoid the blast of magic that hit him from behind sending him flying into the cliff wall in front of him. Gollum: Nasty little elf have powerful magic but that wont prevent us from feasting on your flesh. With that, Gollum charged at Dobby again. The House-Elf in response sent several more blast of magic towards Gollum who managed to avoid them all with surprising agility. That however didn’t matter in the end though as Gollum managed to reach Dobby once again only for the House-Elf to vanish from sight. Dobby reappeared behind Gollum and prepared to catch him by surprise with an attack from behind once again. Gollum however was prepared this time as he turned around and ducked under the blast of magic before proceeding to throw the rock he had been holding at Dobby. The rock however came to a stop in midair just before connecting with Dobby due to the House-Elfs Hover Charm. As he was about to use his magic to send it back toward its sender though, Gollum had disappeared from view into the darkness of the night. Not trusting that his opponent had just given up and left, Dobby apparated around the area looking for any sign of Gollum. There was none to be found however. Dobby: Seems Dobby scared him off. That means Dobbys work here is done. As the House-Elf said that with confidence and turned around, he came face to face with Gollum who had a very evil smirk on his face. Gollum: Seems we have caught ourselves a sneaky little elf! Dobby had no time to apparate away as Gollum tackled him so hard that he fell to ground momentarily dazed. Gollum didn’t stop there however as he lunged upon the downed House-Elf and sank his teeth deep into Dobbys shoulder. The cry of pain was like music to the former Ring-bearers ears. Gollum laughed with murderous glee as he moved his arms towards Dobbys throat. That laugh however transformed into a scream as Dobby snapped his fingers generating a blast of magic that hit Gollum right between the eyes. With the hobbit momentarily blinded, Dobby apparated away and reappeared a couple of meters in front of Gollum. Gollum: Elf used nasty trick! We shall kill you for that and then we shall kill the one that is keeping the precious from us. Dobby: Dobbys never tried to kill someone before. Dobby only meant to serious injure you. However to protect Harry Potter, Dobby will kill if necessary. As Gollum let out an enraged screech and charged at Dobby, the House-Elf simply snapped his finger together. Only a couple of seconds later, Gollum found himself floating in the air unable to move. Gollum: Let us down filthy elf so that we can kill you! The Hobbit struggled to get down to the ground but it was of no use. He was stuck in midair. With his opponent trapped, Dobby prepared a couple of magic blasts to throw at Gollum and end this battle once and for all. The hobbit wasn’t completely of the battle yet however. While he couldn’t break Dobby’s spell with willpower alone, Gollum could reach the ground bellow with his hands and grab as many large rocks as he could. Dobby didn’t notice this until it was too later as he was hit in the head by a large rock. Momentarily dazed by the impact, the House-Elf lost his concentration which resulted in the spell dissipating allowing Gollum to regain his bearing back on the ground. Dobby: Dobby is a bad elf. Dobby should not have this much trouble with a creature that does not possess magic. What happened next caused Gollum to halt in his tracks and just stare at his opponent with wide eyes filled with bewilderment. Dobby: BAD DOBBY! BAD DOBBY! BAD DOBBY! The perplexing sight of Dobby smashing his head into the cliff wall was so surprising that Gollum for a moment just stood there staring at the House-Elf with a very confused expression. That didn’t last long as Gollum soon came back to his senses and acted upon this opportunity to catch his opponent off guard. Just as Gollum was about strangle Dobby from behind, the House-Elf apparated away at the last second causing the former ringbearer to miss. Knowing his opponent’s method of attacking pretty well by this point, Gollum sidestepped out of the way as a blast of magic flew past him. As Dobby sent more blasts of magic his way, Gollum dived into a nearby pool of water. It was pretty deep so Dobby couldn’t see the bottom of it when he apparated in front of it. Neither could he see any sign of his opponent bellow. Suddenly the House-Elf heard a sound behind him and when he looked backwards, he saw Gollum climbing down the nearest cliff wall…………….. arguing with himself? Gollum: Time to crack little filthy elf’s skull in two. Gollum (Smeagol): Little elf is too powerful: We should retreat and go after the precious another day. Gollum: Shut up Smeagol. We will kill little elf and get the precious today!! Unaware that his cover had been blown, Gollum was unprepared when a blast of magic hit him so hard that he lost his grip and fell to the ground. Too dazed to do anything after the impact, Gollum couldn’t do much to get away as Dobby apparated in front of and grabbed him by the neck. Dobby: Like Dobby said before, no one harms Harry Potter when Dobby is around. You tried and now you shall face the consequences of your actions. Dobby apparated away holding Gollum by the neck as he spoke with great determination in his voice. Instead of reappearing somewhere else in the vicinity of Emyn Muil, they reappeared thousand of meters above the stone labyrinth among the cloud above. Gollum eyes widened in fear as he realized what was going and tried a last time to strangle Dobby to death. The House-Elf however simply released his hold on Gollum and gave him a confident smirk before vanishing from his sight and reappearing on the ground bellow. Only one thing went through Gollums mind as he started to descend towards the ground at incredible speeds. Gollum: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! The scream could be heard throughout the entirety of Emyn Muil. Dobby couldn’t help but feel sorry for Gollum as he saw his falling form approach the ground. If only he had heeded his warning earlier, then he could have prevented himself from dying such a pointless death. The scream finally came to a stop as Gollum landed on a huge sharp rock formation. It went right through his body cleaving him in two. The only thing that was left of him was two bloody body-parts that would stench Emyn Muil with their awful smell for many weeks to come. As the morning sun started to rise into the sky, its rays shone upon Dobby looking upon his fallen opponent with sadness before apparating away. Dobby: Dobbys work here is done. Time to check on Potter and friends. KO! - Frodo and Sam walk past Gollums remains as they try to find a way out of Emyn Muil ''- Dobby watches from afar as Harry and friends gets ready to leave to find the next Horcrux'' 'Results' Boomstick: That was brutal. If Gollum had to choose between this or how he died in canon, the lunatic would probably choose the latter. At least that death was relatively painless compared to this one. Wiz: Gollum might have survived an encounter with Shelob but that does not mean much in the long run since just because he survived the encounter does not mean he can take on the giant spider in combat and win. Gollum is relatively weak when compared to many other inhabitants of Middle Earth and the only way he managed to escape Shelob was due to his stealth and survival skills. Boomstick: Being able to take on both Frodo and Sam at the same time isn’t as impressive as it sounds due to the two not being exactly being the best of fighters. Wiz: Dobby might not be the best fighter either but his magic certainly was more than enough to overwhelm Gollum since the Hobbit didn’t have any way to counter it. If Dobby can overpower wizards like Lucius Malfoy, then he shouldn’t have problems dealing someone like Gollum. Boomstick: That being said, the little lunatic wasn’t totally outclassed. His stealth skills certainly gave him tons of opportunities to surprise attack the elf from the shadows. His intellect also far exceeded Dobby. In fact if Gollum actually got close enough and brutally wound Dobby therefore taking advantage of the elf’s low durability, he could have actually come out this battle victorious if it hadn’t been for one pesky thing; MAGIC EX MACHINA. Wiz: Indeed. Dobbys blasts of magic kept Gollum at a distance while apparition could get him out of the Hobbits range if he ever got to close. With this in mind, Gollums chances of victory were close to zero. Also, Dobby isn’t stupid even if Gollum’s intelligence exceeds him by a few margins. Boomstick: Not to mention the whole split personality thing which gave Dobby the perfect chance to end this battle once and for all. Seems like Gollum went from having a split personality to actually being split in two; one for each personality to inhibit and die in Wiz: The winner is Dobby Who are you rooting for in this battle? Gollum Dobby Did the correct combatant win this Lord of the Rings VS Harry Potter death battle? Yes No Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Timpack Category:'Harry Potter vs. Lord of the Rings' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Books Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Small Based DEATH BATTLES